


keyframe

by gemincri



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, F/M, How Do I Tag, Violence, and youngjae, mention of Yugyeom, read with caution, serial killer au, serial killer got7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemincri/pseuds/gemincri
Summary: Keyframe n. a moment that seemed innocuous at the time but ended up marking a diversion into a strange new era of your lifeIt is strange how one clumsy act of dropping a cardboard box in your boyfriend, Jaebum's office could change your life forever.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work posted on this website, I hope those who read it like it! This was already posted on my tumblr (r0tten-m1lk) but I wanted to try a new platform. This is my first chaptered series and this will have three parts to it. Disclaimer, this chapter is mainly about Jaebum though this is a Jinyoung scenario, and this about Got7 being murders. Please read this with caution and I hope you enjoy reading!

The taste of bile bubbled up your throat and into your mouth. Sickness was an understatement in this context, there was more to it than the nausea swimming in your gut. No, it was the paranoia, the nerves, the anxiety, that was eating you inside out. The saying that curiosity killed the cat was more than suited for this moment, no, it was like Fate weaved it right in this moment for you. Your feet couldn’t carry you fast enough to the toilet, vomit spilled from your lips to the porcelain bowl. Once the last bit of bile that was in your stomach was emptied out and you were left dry heaving, you rested your head on the toilet seat. Though you looked like Death himself, your mind was reeling with what to do, if you should confront Jaebum or pretend as if your boyfriend for three years wasn’t an escaped convict for multiple third and first degree murders. The paperwork and the newspaper clippings that you found in his office out of coincidence was still on the floor where you dropped the box. You could always put the box back where it was, along with the deadly papers, but Jaebum would notice, he would surely notice. Of course he would, he’s not stupid at all. Obviously since he has been on the run for four and a half years. Your throat clenched when you started dry heaving again, thinking about how you meet him only a year and a half after he escaped. New questions formed in your head, sending more alarm noises to go off in your head. What if he was planning to kill you? What if he was only saying he loved you to get close to you? What if you’re going to be his next victim? Maybe not today, or tomorrow, or even next week, but it will happen eventually.

Breaking out of your trance, you run back to the office, curiosity getting the best of you. Looking at the clock on the wall above his desk, you see he will be home within 2 hours, just enough time to explore more and to pick up the mess you have made, not daring to look at the papers again, not wanting to see the gruesome murders ever again. With delicate fingers, you pick up the papers scattered all over the floor, making sure not to wrinkle any of them, in fear of Jaebum catching on faster. Once the mess was cleaned up and the box was put away, you stand in the middle of the office, the once comforting space, turned into a suffocating, deadly room. The room was still as beautiful though, from the glass doors that lead into the room to the desk that was right in front of those doors. It was a small room, the desk right in the middle of it, facing the doors. A window, hanging to the right of it along with the shelf where the box had fallen. To the left of the desk was a bookshelf that covered the whole wall. It was more for you than Jaebum, since he knew how much you loved to read and there wasn’t anymore room for your plethora of books, he sacrificed his office space for you. The thought of all the things that Jaebum did for you make your heart twist within your chest. You loved him so much, but did he ever love you as much as you do him? Shaking the thoughts out of your head, you got behind his desk in hopes of find some else.

Opening all the drawers and rummaging through all them, but to find nothing out of the ordinary, until you cut your finger between the wall and the bottom of the drawer. Feeling around more, you were able to pop the bottom off to see a hidden compartment. Shock crossed your face, when you looked what was beneath the ordinary things you would find in a desk. There was a pistol, all the original copies of your documents, and two passports. Lifting the paperwork first with shaking hands, more questions formed than answered. Putting them down on the desk, your eyes shift back to the gun, bile raised back up into your mouth when you picked up the gun in your dominate hand. Your mind didn’t think that you were holding a weapon that you kill people with, no, your mind thought about how many people Jaebum have killed with this gun. You never looked at his death count within the newspaper clippings in fear of having to come to terms with how dangerous and nefarious the man you have been dating was. Hearing a car door slam shut shocked you out of the trance, noticing how much time had gone by with you staring at the gun, you dropped it and raced into the kitchen, forgetting about the mess you made. You screamed at yourself to stop shaking so you jammed your hands into the sink making it look like you have been cleaning the dishes instead uncovering all secrets Jaebum has have been hiding.

Usually hearing the door open and Jaebum announcing he was home, sent happiness and adoration through your veins, but the only thing streaming through your bloodstream was terror. You could tell the Jaebum had already grown suspicious, or for better words, worried, since you usually come racing to him with a giant grin on your face, just to give him a hug and a welcome home before bounding back to what you were doing. Honestly, that was Jaebum’s favorite part of the day, to see that you love him as much as he loves you. He never wanted to hurt you, which confused not only him, but his friends. He knew you were something special and precious with the way you always brought light to the darkest of lives. You were something that could change him for the better and you did, you were slowly erasing his bloodlust. Though, you would never know any of this. Jaebum’s face contorted from confusion to worry, worrying that you were hurt. The thought of you figuring out who he actually was never crossed his mind, knowing how trusting and naive you were. But, that was his favorite part about you, how loyal you are and how beautifully ignorant you are.

Slipping his black dress shoes off, he shuffles through living room to the kitchen, to see you washing dishes, but he instantly knew something was off. Your shoulders were so tensed that you ears were buried in them, and you weren’t even washing dishes, just holding the sponge and knife, just staring at them with wavering eyes. Loosening his tie, he makes him presence know by clearing his throat, shocking you once again out of your trance. He laughs when you yelp, but quickly dies as it came when he saw you drop the knife, only for it to cut you palm, causing you to whimper in pain. He races over to you, thousands of apologies slipping passed his full lips.

“Princess, are you okay?” Jaebum asks while taking the injured hand away from where it was cradled in your chest, to see how bad the cut is. Luckily it wasn’t too bad, but he also noticed the other fresh cut on your pointer finger.

“I’m fine, don’t worry,” you say with a weak smile, refusing to look at him, in fear of telling him what you found out about him.

“I’m going to get the first aid kit, so we can clean that up for you, okay, Love?” You answer back with a meek nod. Once he left the kitchen, you remembered that the kit was in the office and that the mess you left was also in the office. A new terror awoke within your body, rattling your bones to the core. He came back with the first aid kit and pulled you into the living room, to sit you on the couch. Kneeling in front of you, he cleans the wound with gentle hands and his usual intense eyes. With your left, uninjured hand, you stroke the hair out of his face out of habit, you stop for a moment realizing what you’re doing, before going back to what you’re doing out of fear him noticing. He does notice though and internally he flinches knowing exactly why you hesitated. He saw the mess you made and he knows that you know and he wants to cry and beg for forgiveness. That’s what he wants to do, but rage filled him, scaring the sane part of him, because _what if he hurts you_?

Once, the wound was cleaned and bandaged, and the silence got too much for the both of you, Jaebum abruptly stands up, startling you. He stares down at you with those intense eyes again, before pulling out the gun that was in his office, then throwing it next to you on the couch. Your eyes follow the gun before looking up at him with shocked eyes.

“Now, you look at me,” he mock laughs before rubbing his hand over his face. “Why was that on my desk and not _in_ my desk? Is that where,” he grabs your wrist of you injured hand, before wrapping his hand over yours besides your pointer finger, “you got this from?” He shook your hand to emphasize his point about the cut on your finger. You still refuse to answer since he already knew that you had snooped around his office. He threw your hand out of his grip, rage boiling up inside him more, so he started to pace the room, rubbing his face out of frustration, again.

“I’m sorry,” you say weakly, not knowing what else to do.

“You’re sorry? You’re sorry!” he roared before giving out a sarcastic laugh. “Now, what are you sorry for, Babygirl? Are you sorry for snooping in my office or are you sorry for yourself, that you fell for a murderer?” He asked with fury filled smirk on his face while moving closer to you like a snake. He rips off his tie with more irritation than before and then stripping himself of his jacket too. You stay silent, again, not knowing what to say to appease him.

“Answer me!” He yelled from above you.

“What am I supposed to say!” You screamed back, shocking him, but his face stayed hard. “I didn’t mean to find out or to go snooping! That damn box fell and I saw all those newspaper clipping talking about all the murders you have committed. I couldn’t believe that you were that. So I went looking, only to find you were that evil of a man, if you’re man at all.”

“Don’t…” he pointed at you, “don’t call me that…”

“Then what!” You shot up, stand nose to nose with Jaebum, but your nose was more in his chest. Jaebum always thought the height difference was cute, even know he thinks that, but he can tell how hurt you are. You have never looked at him with that much anger and hatred before, a stroke of pain pang his heart, but he replaced it with anger, not wanting to come to terms that you might leave him. Oh Lord, Heaven forbid that. “What are you then, Jaebum? Why… why kill? Why not… Why not tell me so I wouldn’t live in a fucking lie?! How long were you going to keep this from me? How fucking long!” You were in hysterics by now, once again shocking Jaebum because you never swear at him or more so, never swear in general.

“You were never supposed to know, but you had to snoop around -”

“So it’s my fault now?” You screeched.

“Don’t cut me off!”

“Don’t fucking play victim!” Jaebum smirked down at you, he coyly mused, “I create victims, don’t plan on becoming one.”

“You psycho,” you seeth out before pushing him away from you. “You think this is funny, don’t you.” A nervous laugh bubbles up in your throat.

“Not particularly.”

“I… I can’t take this…” You push past him to head to the bedroom, but he hooks an arm around your waist to throw you back where you were.

“You’re not going anywhere…”

“Fuck you! I’m leaving whether you like it or -”

“No, you’re not!”

“You can’t control me!”

“Yes, I can.”

You laugh, “how? Are you going to kill me, like all those other people, Jaebum? Just another person to mark off your list.” His eyes turn sad.

“I would never hurt you and you know that, Y/N -”

“Bullshit -”

“Stop fucking cutting me o -”

“Stop fucking lying! I hate you and I’m leaving, I’m not becoming another one of your kills.”

“Stop making me seem like the bad gu -”

“You are the bad guy,” you screeched in disbelief.

“Y/N, I’m warning you once, don’t fuck with me,” he said with a soft, but authoritative voice.

Pushing him away again with a strong “fuck you,” he finally snaps and pushes you back, making you land on the floor harshly, scraping your palms. Jaebum doesn’t notice the tears in your eyes, too blinded in rage. He lets out a vexed growl before taking the nearest lamp and throwing it across the room to the wall next you. A scream left your throat as you covered your head from the glass, but some still scraped your face and arms. Jaebum breathed in and out heavily, his shoulders and chest heaving up and down. His dark, sharp eyes scan the room, only to widen to see the mess he had created and your shaking form. He races over to you, not caring he was kneeling in glass, he scoops up your body despite your weak protests of your small fist hitting his chest and whimpers of “I hate you’s,” “don’t touch me’s,” and “fuck you’s.” He carries your quivering body to the bathroom that was in the bedroom, sitting you on the counter, running out to get the first aid kit, again, racing back in the room so fast he almost fell face first onto the floor. You snuffle your giggle, not wanting him to think everything is okay or will ever be okay.

He puts the first aid down next to you, taking out the rubbing alcohol with cotton balls, cleansing the wounds, muttering a “sorry” every time you wince or whimper in pain. Once he was done cleaning your wounds for the second time that night, he cleans up the mess. He stands in front of you, gently placing his hands on your knees, looking at you to give him the permission to come closer and you softly nod, refusing to look him in the eye. He goes between your knees, wanting nothing more to cradle you in his arms and mutter millions of apologies until he couldn’t feel his lips anymore. His left hand went up to cradle your cheek and his other rested on your hip, out of habit you snuggled closer in his hand, making him to give you a love filled smile and eyes so filled with adoration it almost made you cry. But you did cry, you cried because you loved him so much, but you knew, you _knew_ how bad and evil he is. With slow movements, Jaebum’s hands brought you closer him, cradling you so close that your butt was almost off the counter. And Jaebum did just what he wanted to do; he hugged like you were going to disappear and whispered every apology he could think off, not just for hurting you, but for the sins he did and for being a bad man.

After an hour of just embracing each other, Jaebum carried you back to the bedroom, knowing how exhausted you were. He placed you gently on the bed, treating you like glass as he habitually would. With precision, he softly stripped you and placed you in your pajamas. He knew you could do it yourself, but he wanted to take care of you, not just as a way to say sorry, but also out of love. And he did love you very much, with all of his being. He stripped down to sleeping wear, which was only his underwear, when you first found that out and slept in the same bed, it was quite the scare. A scare that you crave for now, instead of this living nightmare you are in now. You lay in the bed facing the other wall, so you didn’t have to look at Jaebum, not just out of fear, but because you knew you would forgive him the minute you saw his solemn eyes. At this point it’s annoying that this moment was the moment that made you realize how much you loved him, it was quite ironic. Jaebum shifts into the bed, too, debating whether or not to touch you. Not being able to help himself, he softly strokes your arm, going up and down with his fingertips just grazing your skin. Once he sees that you aren’t rejecting him, he cuddles close to you like he always does, like nothing is wrong. He keeps spooning you while bringing and holding you so close that it was on brink of being too close. Though, he was almost hurting you physically and already hurt you emotionally, you let him to touch and love you because you know that this is last time he will be able to.

You knew what you needed to do and it was to get far away as possible from him. Yes, it will hurt, yes, you still love him, but this is not how love works. You forgive your significant over stupid stuff, like breaking a dish or leaving the toilet seat up, not them being murderer on multiple degrees. You were in love, but not blinded by it and you will forever stay that way, you said to yourself. Jaebum keeps you close as humanly possible, shoving his face in your hair, silently crying, hoping that you don’t notice and you don’t. He’s crying for so many reasons. He’s crying because he’s such a bad man, but he knows it will take a long time for that bloodlust to go away, it was just so much fun to him. He’s crying because you had to fall in love with him. He’s crying because even though he could hurt you and was just so evil on so many degrees, you still decided to forgive him, at least that’s what he thought. There was a different war go on inside your head. You didn’t think how stupid you were for forgiving him, no, you thought about how exactly you were going to be able to escape. He thought about how much you loved him and you thought how much you wanted to get away from him, again, quite ironic.

He pulled you closer, if that’s even possible, he whispers in your ear, “I love you.” This shocked you, not like the first time he said it to you. Instead of love filling your heart, there was icy grip of fear on your heart, gripping it so tight you swore you couldn’t breath anymore. However, with the air that was nonexistent in your lungs, you breathe out a hushed, “I love you, too.” This seems to please to him since he squeezed you even tighter, definitely stealing whatever shallow breath you had left. He rolls you over to your other side so you can face him, he smiles at you with his stunning, lazy smile, his eyes half closed. Your breath was definitely gone now, he always amazed you with his beauty, no matter how many times he denies it. You could have cried right there because this will all be gone by the morning. Whoever thought that just dropping a lousy, cardboard box would lead to you losing the love of your life. With all your willpower you gave him the small, but cute smile he loves and will always love. To the people looking through the window to the right of the bed, they would think it was just lovers sharing a tender moment, never knowing how broken you both were and the events that lead up to this moment. It was quite beautiful within itself, how deceiving looks can be, with not just someone’s looks, but events within time.

Soon Jaebum falls asleep with a calm mind, dreaming about seeing your face once morning arrived, though you were wide awake, scared out of your mind. You didn’t know how you were exactly going to do this, this is so much different from the dramas and movies you have watched. You pull the covers off of you, and with shaking hands you gently pull Jaebum’s arm off of your waist. Whispered “thank you’s” fall from your lips that the strength that he usually has fatigued within his sleep. Untangling your legs from his longer ones, you successful escape the bed, now to actually escape the house and Jaebum. With your whole body shaking and that nauseating feeling coming back to your gut, you look over thinking about what you exactly need to get. Making a mental list in your head, you search for your black backpack, tears stinging your eyes. Finally, finding the bag within the closet, you quietly as possible go through the drawers, grabbing only two pairs of pants, three shirts, two bras and five pairs of underwear, wanting to keep your bag as light as possible and to fit all your other things in it. Before leaving the bedroom, you notice the picture framed with you and Jaebum, making the tears to release from your eyes, but you still put the picture facing down, not able to look at it any longer.

The trip into the office was a long one even though it was only down the hall and to the left. Opening the door to the bedroom with your eyes slammed shut in fear that even though you know that Jaebum was in the bed sleeping peacefully, that he will be down the hallway pointing the gun from his office at you. The door gave out a silent creak causing you to tense up and spin around to find that Jaebum is still sleeping as before, letting you relax. With a deep sigh, bare feet pat against the wooden floor to the office. You stand in front of it, knowing that this is the place that caused this whole mess, but you still open the beautiful, glass doors, speeding to the drawer that holds all your information. Breathing out a sigh of relief, all your information was still in the same place you found it before. It was in this moment, you realized how much Jaebum trusts you. New tears started to rolling down your cheeks, while you grab your papers and stuff them in the bag, not caring that you are possibly ruining them. Closing the doors with such precision that it hurt, you tiptoe into the kitchen, not before checking over shoulder to check that Jaebum wasn’t behind you, preparing to drag you back into the bedroom. Once the coast was clear, you continue your journey into the kitchen to grab your wallet and phone off of the island, stupidly sitting on one of the stools to look through your phone. With deep breaths you select all of the pictures of you and Jaebum, deleting them without dwelling on it too long, knowing you will start to regret your decision.

As soon as you finished your business in the kitchen, you decided before you leave Jaebum forever, that you should at least give him a proper goodbye. Feeling your footing becoming more slurred the closer you got closer to the door, life started to seem to more peculiar. The door creaked open again, still not waking Jaebum. It still amazed you how Jaebum looked so beautiful even in his sleep, upsetting you more because you knew you would never get to appreciate his beauty ever again in this lifetime. He was now rolled on his right side, making it easier to reach him from where you were, which was one the right side of the bed. A soft, adoration filled smiled graced your lips, sweeping his hair away from his face. Whatever deity there was, you could tell that they spent their time on him, saddening you again that this work of art will no longer be yours. But, you tried to think positively, at least that at one time in your life you could have called him yours with a bright grin painted on you face. Deciding it was time to part ways with him, you bring your face closer and lightly kiss his lips, pulling away to see a sleepy smile on his face before he flopped on his back. You took that as your queue to leave for once and for all.

The walk back into the kitchen to grab your bag was a painful one, the most painful walk you have ever experienced in your life. Crossing into the living room, you open the closet in the tiny hallway that leads to the outside, to grab your jacket since snow was falling from the skies. But as you go to grab your fluffy, off white jacket, you grab Jaebum’s black, heavy coat, wanting at least one thing to remember him by. The jacket was at least double the size on you, making you look smaller than you already were. Slinging the bag over your shoulder, you almost run back to grab your car keys, but you remember that Jaebum could easily track your car and license plate, so you decide against it. A big sigh carries through your lungs and ribcage, and out through you parted lips. Finally, you open the door to be met with the hallway of your apartment building, closing and locking the door behind you, you race down the two flights of stairs, slamming the giant door that lead outside open, to be slapped in the face with the bitter wind. The cold, snow filled gust of air swirled your hair within its current. Everything was so cold.

Looking up at the window that can be seen through the kitchen, you half expected to see Jaebum to be there, glaring down at you, but if you looked closer there would be tears streaming down his chiseled cheekbones. The more you stared at the window, the more realistic it seemed. Shaking your head, you turn your attention to the sidewalk in front of you. It was now or never, and you already came this far. You didn’t even realize you were running until your lungs started to burn. The only thing that was on your mind was getting to the nearest bus station that was about twenty minutes away by walking or more so running in your case. It wasn’t until you started to remember why you were running that your whole body started to kill you. Tears streamed down your face and you mouth was wide open giving out rugged puffs of air. You slammed your eyes shut and ran faster, not caring about the things surrounding you, all you cared was to keep running and running and running and running, until you couldn’t take anymore. Once you saw the bench outside the bus station doors did you finally stop, stumbling over to it, falling on your knees with your arms and head resting on the bench. More heavy breathing left your purple lips, and the tears started to freeze on your cheeks, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care. All you wanted to do was to sleep and that’s exactly what you did.

You were not woken up by Jaebum’s alarm or your’s or the sun’s rays hitting your face, you were awoken by someone gently shaking you. Peeking one eye open, you saw an elderly man with concerned eyes.

“Miss, are you okay?” His voice was inviting, but have grown gravely with age, his face sagged, yet for some reason, he still seemed young, like time hasn’t touched his soul, even though he face was covered in wrinkles, and freckles danced all over his exposed skin. “Miss?” He asked again, his eyebrows furrowed with worry. “Why are you outside in this weather, come on,” he grabbed you arms and swung you left one over his shoulder, “I’ll take you inside before you freeze to death.”

He took you inside his office and poured you a cup of coffee that you cradled within your numb hands. You sat facing each other, but you kept your gaze down at the brown liquid within your styrofoam cup. He asked again why you were sleeping outside when it was zero degrees celsius outside. You smiled up at him and simply said that he wouldn’t believe you.

“Try me,” he said with a smirk, wanting to hear a good story.

“Well, I found out my boyfriend, ah, I mean ex-boyfriend is a murderer on multiple degrees,” you laughed nervously, he just whistle in response, probably not know how to respond.

After a moment of silence he softly muttered, “how about I start my shift early and take you as far away as possible from Seoul for free?” All you did was nod your head and give him a tiny bow, not wanting to spill your coffee. If you only knew the mess you have made.

For Jaebum, he was awoken by the sun’s rays. He rose to sit up and stretch, with one eye closed and his hair a mess, he looked around the bed and the bedroom to see you weren’t there. He thought you were just showering, but the water wasn’t running, or you were making breakfast, but he didn’t smell anything being made. Confused, thinking you already left for work, he grabbed his phone to see that it was only six-thirty. This baffled him further because he knew that you would never wake up this early voluntarily. With tired limbs and a hazy mind, he stumbled into the bathroom to see that you weren’t there either, though he knew you weren’t showering. He shuffled down hallway, he was tempted to check the office, but he knew you wouldn’t want to go back in there. He finally made it to kitchen, only to see that you weren’t there, he snapped his head towards the living room to see you weren’t there, either. That’s when it hit him, that you were gone. Ire and remorse and paranoia built itself up within his body, only to be released by a scream. He turned red in the face and his eyes narrowed and he threw all the stools in the kitchen, before marching in the living room to flip the couch and throw the side table at the television. He swung the glass doors open, making them slam into the walls. His chest rose up and down while his chin was protruded out, scanning the room with hatred. He swiped all the things off his desk with a big whoosh, breaking multiple things along with it. He pulled everything off his shelves, not even caring about the important documents and precious memories he was ruining.

Tears stung his eyes, but he refused to let them release, looking at the chaos he made. He went back into the bedroom to see the most soul crushing thing other than realizing that you had left him most likely out of terror. Your favorite photo of you and him was faced down, he approached and picked up in his hands. He then decided that he wouldn’t let you go and that he will have you back no matter the cost. Blinded with rage and obsession, he called his closest friend Jinyoung, the photo still in his hand.

The phone rang about four times before Jinyoung finally answered. “Hello.” Jaebum’s deep voice rang inside the now quiet apartment. “I have a favor to ask of you,” when he knew Jinyoung was interested he continued, “Y/N found out… Yes, yes I know this is bad and I’m not telling you how… Just goddamn shut up and listen to me… You good now? Okay, I need you to get her back for me,” he stopped to look at the photoframe in his hand before glaring at the wall, “at any cost, even if you have to drag her back by her hair and hopefully not, if needed, _kill her_.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about amnesia, so take what I say with a grain of salt.

It’s been about a week since you left Jaebum, and thanks to that kind bus driver you were able to work at a flower shop, surrounded by plants and flowers of all types of colors and shapes. It was like a fairytale when you walk into the shop, it was surreal, and made you feel like a pixie. After leaving the shop a little later than usual since you lost track in time, staring at the flowers and just thinking about how strange life is. After closing up and coming out of your thoughts, you decided to walk home like usual before it got any darker since it was about nine o’clock when you were suppose it leave around seven-thirty. Your boots softly clicked against the pavement of the dusty sidewalk. The moon was full and bright, but the streetlights were duller, making it kind of hard to see about 15 feet away from you. Humming soon followed the clacking of your boots as a soft melody vibrated against your pink lips. Though, the light song died down when you heard someone else’s footsteps trying to fall into step with yours. You stop, they stop. You breath, they breath. You walk again, they walk again. 

Realizing the weight of the situation and that someone was surely following you, you try to slow your breath so they don’t suspect you. You walk a little faster and slide your hand into your front pocket to grab your phone, to call the police if needed. Even, with your slightly picked up pace, your neck was paralyzed, too scared to see the person, most likely a man, following you. Eyes frantic to find a way out, you see an alleyway coming up that was short cut to your tiny, but cozy apartment. Pushing the thought of just wanting to be home and in bed down to focus on trying to get out of this terrifying predicament. With quickened stride, you sharply turn into the alleyway, feet glading down the narrow pathway. Out of pure fear and needing to know who was stalking you to get him arrested, you quickly turn around. 

To say that you felt sick was an understatement, in front of you wasn’t a stranger. He was anything but that. It was Park Jinyoung,  _ the  _ Park Jinyoung. Jaebum’s best friend, assistant in murders and the man that was obviously attracted to you in some way. He stood before you tall and proud, dressed in all black with a black mask only covering his chin since he pulled it down. He looked so terrifying, but still beautiful in the most twisted way possible. The devil’s incarnate. Your knees wobbled and your hands rattled by your side, causing the phone in your right hand to bounce onto the dirty pavement below your feet. A handsome smirk filled with lethal venom, painted itself across his full, reddish lips. After an eternity of just staring at each other, a horrified face met with a smirking one. A beat passed before Jinyoung slithered closer, the smirk growing ever bigger.

A whimper left your throat as you backed up closer into the alleyway, this causing him to chuckle, closing the distance between you two, making him closer than comfortable. Up close he was even more beautiful, even if that was possible. Unlike Jaebum, his beauty was more prince-like while Jaebum’s was more rugged. His dark brown eyes bored into yours, and his breath smelt like mint and fallacy. “Awe love, why are you running away?” he tilted his head in mockery, “are you... are you, perhaps, afraid?” 

He was definitely crazy, was all you thought, while your body stopped moving, betraying your mind that was screaming for you to run away. His eyes pierced into your waving eyes, not being able to decide where to look, but you were still captivated by him. The more you looked at him, the more you felt the tears sting your eyes, but you still refused to cry. Sadly, your body betrayed you, and a lone tear left its mark against your cheek, though, Jinyoung stopped its path, wiping it away with his thumb, that he moved to cradle your face with. His palm was warm while his fingertips were freezing, making you flinch, not in just fear, but from the change in temperature. Out of instinct, you close your eyes, not being able to decide if it was not wanting to see his face anymore or just finding comfort in the weirdest places possible. “Darling, you don’t know how much I have wanted to just be near you but,” his fingers started to add pressure on your cheek, “that bastard of a man, fucking Jaebum, always got in my way.” A whimper left your throat to which he ignored, breathing in your ear, the air tickling your neck. “You’re mine, not his. That fucking bitch can’t love you like can, never has and never will-”

His harsh, venom-filled whispers were cut short by your blunt, “I don’t belong to anyone.” Anger consumed him when he moved his hand to brutally grip onto your jaw, stealing your breath and making your eyes shoot open. 

Jerking his hand to bring you closer, gasps fell from your lips, terrified of how quick his mood and grip changed. His stare became even more severe and intense, making sure you kept eye contact. “Isn’t it beautiful how you’re all mine now?” he whispered, the warm air brushing against your lips. You move your head trying to get his hand off of you which only made his grip heavier, marking your skin with red that would surely bruise later. He lifts his other hand to reveal the gun in his grasp, to stroke your other cheek with. The tears you tried so hard to keep to yourself, released themselves, painting your cheeks, his hand, and gun. You tried to pull your head away again, but the sound of a gun cocking stopped you short. “Isn’t it beautiful how you’re all mine now?” he bite out again, digging the gun farther into your cheek. 

Enough was enough, the need to survive overran your fear, with one last burst of rebellion, you push his hands away, kicking him the stomach. Taking his moment of weakness for granted, you ran down the alleyway, your home so close to you. A smile broke out on your face when you thought about how freedom was just within your fingertips, only to be replaced with a sharp pain in the back of your head and your eyes rolling in the back of your head. Jinyoung stood above your body, no sign of pity graced his beautiful face. He lowered the gun he raised, looking at the butt of the gun that had your blood on it that also painted on the back of your neck. He uncocked the gun with a click of his tongue. Disgust and annoyance crossing his face, shoving the gun back into his pants, he leaned down to turn your body to face him and picked your unconscious body up. With another click of his tongue he walked into the night with you, taking you even farther away from your home and much missed freedom. 

* * *

 

Harsh lights probed at your closed eyelids, breaking you out of your slumber. Squeezing your eyelids while your brows furrow, blinking the sleep out from your eyelashes. Everything was bright and white before everything was in focus and you could see you are in a hospital room. Your whole body felt sluggish, cloudiness covered your mind while you roll your head towards the window. Pain shot through the back of your head and neck making you yelp in pain. 

“Oh!” a voice chirped. “You’re awake!” Turning your head back with searing pain shooting back into your head and neck towards the door where a woman in blue scrubs speaking was. Confusion crossed over your face and she seemed to notice. “I suppose you have no clue where and why you here?” She questioned with an awkward giggle.

All you could do was lazily nod, trying to look closer at the women in front of you. She was pretty to say the least; tan skin, almond eyes and black hair, her curves present even with the shapeless clothing. Once she was near the machinery around you to make sure everything was fine and your vitals weren’t all over the place like how they were before. “You have a severe concussion and needed stitches in the back of your head. I’m sorry we needed to shave off the bottom section of your hair to get to it.” She paused to see if you were even able to digest the information given to you. Surprisingly all you felt was a slight ache in your chest, not because of the hair being lost, but not being able to remember a single thing from the past three years and how you even became like this. You remember your name, your parents, and even your phone number, but you can’t remember where you live and anything that happened past 2014. 

“Why can’t I remember anything?” you croaked out, your voice as fragile as your body. The nurse seemed to frown at that, her pretty face contorting. 

“I’m sorry Ms. Y/N but you have retrograde amnesia…” she paused before continuing, “what is the last thing you remember, don’t push yourself to remember anything you don’t, it will only make it worse. Just take it easy.”

“I remember,” you started, flashes of an alleyway popped up within your brain, only for you to wince, “I can only remember before 3 years ago.”

“Do you remember how you go here?” When you shook your head no, she sighed in concern. “A man came running in, carrying you in his arms, screaming for help.” When you seem even more so confused, the more she looked concerned. “He’s claiming to be your boyfriend, he’s pacing outside your door right at this moment.” And the awkward laugh came again from her. 

“Boy… friend?” you asked, for some reason a man with cat-eyes, rugged features and a million dollar smile flashed in your head, but it was gone as quick as it came, not giving you time to even realize who the mystery man is. The minute the man that claimed to be your boyfriend heard himself in the conversation, he barges through the door, scaring the nurse.

“Is she okay?” Panic was evident in his voice, moving his eyes from her to you. Once you got to see his soft, prince-like features, you realized he looked nothing like the mystery man that flashed behind your eyelids, confusing you even more. Though, you shake it off, this man said he was your boyfriend, so then he  _ had  _ to be, right? 

He walked closer to you, tears in his eyes, kneeling beside you and grabbing your hand. For some reason, fear spiked within you, but it only lasting a second before it was gone, forcing yourself to trust this man since he was the only one you had at this moment. “Baby, are you okay?” 

“Who… who are you?” the words tumbled from your lips, a sad look crossed the man’s face, but if you look closer, into your eyes, you saw a look of… success? Maybe even completion? But, yet again, you shake it off. Why would he be pleased with the thought that you can’t remember him. Little did you know that was exactly how he was feeling, his plan was going exactly how he wanted, now he only needed to play his cards right. That flash of satisfaction within his eyes was no trick of light or your mind playing games with you, you walked right into his soft, perilous hands like how he wanted. 

Though, a sad smile still graced his lips, before turning to the nurse to ask exactly what was wrong. She explained the same thing she did to him as she did to you, mentioning how a chunk of your life was missing due to the blunt force of trauma to your head. But, without your knowledge, it took all of Jinyoung not to laugh, he disguised his crazed laughter with his hand to make it seem like it was in despair.  

“When will she get back her memories?” Jinyoung kept his eyes on you the whole time, a dangerous softness held with in his chocolate eyes. 

“That’s tricky part of amnesia, we don’t know when or if the patient will even gain their memories again. You could try to present her with pictures or videos or anything that you think will trigger memories of any kind. Whether they be small snips or big ones, maybe she might recall everything again. But, as I said, there is no telling and every patient is different. Sorry, that we can’t be of anymore help.” The nurse’s melodic voice said to the man that you didn’t even know what his name was. 

“I see,” he sighed, “can I take her home today?” 

“Oh!” she chirped again. “Of course since she has been here for about four days-” The rest was cut off from her when you realized how long you have been here even though you felt like you just woke up. Have you… have you been passed out for this long, or have you been in and out of consciousness for four days. The nurse left to ask the doctor if it was actually okay for you to leave and go to with a man you didn’t know and go to a home you weren’t sure if it was even yours. But, you  _ had  _ to trust this handsome, nameless man because you had nowhere else to go. 

“What is your name?” you asked the man before you, he didn’t seem upset at all, only gave a quiet chuckle. 

“My name is Jinyoung, sweetheart.” And for some reason that name did fit him and it seems like this was old information, that if you studied his face long enough you would have been able to guess it. 

After, the nurse came back with doctor and the rest was blur. All you remember is needing help out of the bed and walking since your head was still killing you and your legs’ bones felt brittle and ready to collapse beneath you. The nurse gave you change of clothes that were yours and the fabric felt familiar wrapped around your skin.

The ride to his house was something that didn’t feel like muscle memory, it was something foreign to you, but when you thought about it a little harder, it was like the travel to his home was one only done out of necessity in the past. This confused you even more since he was and is your boyfriend, so your heart should be filled with content and relief, not the off putting feeling that digged into your chest. But, like the moments before, you dismiss it, knowing Jinyoung was the only one you had as of now. Houses and trees passed by you while you looked out the window and Jinyoung drove, but kept glancing at you. When you guys finally arrived, familiarity finally rushed over you, the tall apartment building was beautiful, but classy like Jinyoung. The walk up the four flights of stairs seemed to trigger another sense of this happening before. The wooden door that was blocked by Jinyoung opening it was something that was different. For some reason a memory of a tall man with dark hair knocking on his door and squeezing your hand tight out of comfort danced in front of you. It was gone so quick that it left you breathless. 

The sound of the door clicking open and Jinyoung’s touch brought you out of your head, the warmth of his hand searing your lower back as he brought you inside. The apartment was small and minimalist, only shades of gray filled the apartment. From the front door there was hallway leading to a door, and on both sides of the door were two arches, the one on the right lead to the living room and the one on the left lead to the kitchen. With Jinyoung’s permission, he let you go down the hallway to stifle your curiosity. The door at the end of the hall was his bedroom that only had a bed, wardrobe, and a mirror, nothing more than needed. Only right of his bedroom door, was another one that lead to the bathroom and the door adjacent from it was an office. It wasn’t much, it was small and only had a desk and two bookshelves full of books, none that you liked. A sharp pain filled your chest, reminding you that  _ someone  _ had a bookshelf filled with your favorite reads. Maybe it’s that mystery man, you thought, but the thought was gone when Jinyoung entered the room. 

“See any books you like?” He asked in his mumbled timbre, his body leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. 

“Not really,” you giggled, “I’m more of a horror fanatic.” 

“Ahh I see, well lets go to the living room so I can make you something to eat, you must be hungry.” Not leaving you much room to disobey, he approaches you, putting a hand on the small of your back to help guide you. Food was eaten and small talk was exchanged, simple and surprisingly sweet. Even though you started to feel more comfortable with Jinyoung, like he was long lost friend, that uneasy feeling was still heavy on your chest, sometimes making it difficult to breathe. The weight of the day slowly started to build up on your eyelids, making them droop while listening to Jinyoung’s melodic voice rumble about anything and everything. Noticing your fatigue, he chuckles, the small smile on his face makes him look younger. Much to your surprise, he lifts you up and carries you to bed, when you protest, he simply says that this nothing new so don’t worry. Placing you on the bed to sleep next him, didn’t send of waves of comfort you thought it would, but thoughts of  _ this is not right _ . But, you still snuggle up into the foreign bedsheets, studying Jinyoung’s face as he does the same for you. 

Happiness and infatuation washed over Jinyoung as his eyes roam over your face, thinking the words  _ fucking finally _ . Finally, you’re his to keep, and no one can doing anything about it for as long as he lives. He watches as your eyelids slide shut and your breathing evens out, the tale tell signs that you have drifted into a deep sleep. His nimble fingers brush the hair out of your pretty face with a smile on his lips. Though, his lips part into a grin when you snuggle closer, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and tangling your legs with his. The grin falls quickly after he hears you whisper Jaebum’s name instead of his. Blind with rage, he squeezes you closer, no remorse within his grip, slowly suffocating you with his chest. The whimper that leaves your lips within your sleep only drives him to squeeze you tighter, one hand grabbing at your hip, and the other digging his fingertips into the wound on your head. He knew, he fucking knew that somewhere within your subconscious you were still somehow remembered Jaebum and the old life you lead, but it still pissed him off. Jinyoung wants you all to himself, whether it was through force or teaching you to love him. He wants it all. 

The sounds of your wails and the feeling of his wet shirt, pull him out of his thoughts. Looking down he sees your hands clutch onto his shirt in a poor attempt to get him to stop. He loses his grip in fear that he has woken you up, but to his amazement you were still asleep and even calmed down already. Feeling something sticky on his hands, he lifts it to see thick blood covering his fingertips and in between his fingernails. Pleasure and bloodlust filled his veins with an awaken fire, the sight of blood was always his favorite part of when he slaughtered people like cows. But, nothing compared to seeing the life leave their eyes, just thinking about it sent a delightful chill down his spine. Nonetheless, he got out of bed and cleaned up the mess on his fingers and on your neck. The damage was nothing too bad, to his relief and discontent. There was no reason for your to go back to the hospital, a plus for him. With the blood wiped away and rinsed down the drain, he crawls back into bed with your sleeping, vulnerable body, not knowing the monster you shared a bed with, and Jinyoung wouldn’t have it any other way.  

It’s been about three weeks since you lost your memories, and Jinyoung attacked you, though this is not to your knowledge. Happiness filled his body up to the brim, but so did paranoia. There was the underlying fear he had for Jaebum that he would never admit to anyone. He knew exactly what Jaebum is capable of doing and when he was enraged, there no stopping him, maybe you, but he was only human. And humans are fragile, feeble beings. If you poke the bear, you are bound to be bitten, and that was exactly what Jinyoung has been doing. Not only was he playing ring-around-the-rosie with him, he was playing dumb, too. It was only fifteen days ago did he cut ties with that group, not being able to take the stress of Jaebum being in the same room as him. Dark circles started to form under his sharp eyes, not only concerning you, but Youngjae and Yugyeom. So, finally, he snapped. He couldn’t take it and just up and left without word or a goodbye. After bugging Jinyoung for five days straight, did he finally confess his sin and neither of the younger boys were surprised. It was apparent to anyone in that group of seven men, especially Jaebum, how obsessed Jinyoung was. It was sickening to even them, how much he payed attention to you, and that’s why Jaebum kept you two’s interactions to the minimum and only out necessity. 

Over the course of the three weeks you were kept within Jinyoung’s apartment, he took such attentive care of you. Making sure you were fed, your wounds were cleaned properly, and screen time on any device was to a minimum. Also, within this time period you noticed fragments of your memory were coming back to you. The more you remembered, the more you knew that this place was somewhere you have rarely gone, only the living room and kitchen being of familiarity. The flashes of the mystery man became longer than those three seconds, some even spanning thirty seconds long, long enough to feel the emotions from that memory, but never long enough to decipher any of it. Life seemed to only consist the old memories and the ones that Jinyoung tries to rewrite over the old ones. Nothing seemed real anymore and it scared you, yet you still refused to tell Jinyoung. He scared you, yet comfort also coursed through your blood. 

The old memories starting haunting the present. There was a time about two weeks ago, you said the name, “Jaebum,” instead of his name which annoyed him, but he wasn’t ireful. He sent you a tight lipped smile and bite out of the question, “Where did you get that name, Princess?” 

Princess was also a familiar nickname, but never said by him. The silent anger on his face sent chills down your spine like  _ you’ve seen it before _ . Still, you answered confused, that you have no idea whose name that is or where you did get that name from. But, Jinyoung knew exactly where that name came from and it pissed him off. The night when you came home with him and he heard Jaebum’s name that time, too, rushed over him. The thick, sticky faint feeling of your blood creeped on his fingers and seeped into his blunt fingernails. Oh, how he would give to feel  _ real  _ blood on his hands, to feel  _ your  _ blood on his hands, again. Though, he shook the thought out of his body, ignoring the thrill running down his spine, dismissing it as blood lust. He would never hurt you, only when is was needed, and this was not the time. With his disintegrating self-control, he left you alone in the living room, and slammed the bedroom door, making you jump.

Ever since that day you have been walking on eggshells, never mentioning what you can or can’t remember. Something was just off, but you had no idea what. The more you tried to think about it, or think about the night before you were sent to the hospital, a searing migraine pulsed through the back of your head. The only thing that kept popping up into your head was that mystery man whose name could be Jaebum, but you had no idea. That name did taste familiar on your tongue, like a name you have said a lot in your lifetime. Then that begs the question, why did just his name anger Jinyoung so much. Was this Jaebum an ex-lover? Did he hurt you in any way? Just what was going on? All those thought only hurt your brain so every time you thought of them you would dismiss them, like always. You would remember in due time, at least you hope so...

With your hands in the sink, washing dishes innocently, you hear a crash followed by a string of curses. Ringing blasted into your head as you walked over to see if Jinyoung was okay, the sound of the crash repeated in your head like a prayer. It got louder the more you looked at his hunched over form and the more you thought. Where was that noise from? Why won’t it go away? Why does it seem like there is a missing piece within your memory? What have you forgotten? 

A beat, a breath and another crash, but this time it was your body, it all came back, it all made sense. With hand gripping the wall and the other, nursing your head, every memory came back. Jinyoung wasn’t your boyfriend, he kidnapped and assaulted you, Jaebum was your boyfriend and he was a murderer. The days from seeing the newspaper clippings, to how he accidently hurt you in his rage, making you want to throw up just like when everything went yo shit, when everything changed with one clumsy act. And never in your life did you miss Jaebum more than you did in this moment. Yes, he was killer, but he would never hurt you and you finally realized that in this moment. In this moment, you realized it was Jinyoung that you should be afraid of. He was obsessed and unpredictable. Tears stung your eyes when you registered just how twisted life has become and just how screwed you are. Never in your life have you been more confused. 

“What do I do now?” You whimpered, the sound of the clash of glass to floor ringing within your skull, muffling Jinyoung’s presence for once in your life.  

 

 


	3. Chapter Three

To say that life is strange would be an understatement. Nobody knows where Fate will lead them and how tiny moments could affect their life later on. It wouldn’t exactly be a butterfly effect since the aftereffects weren’t a little action causing a larger event. Rather, a keyframe moment of an act so innocent leading to an event opening a new era in someone’s life. And that’s exactly where you are now. A girl so helplessly in love with a man that could have done no wrong, at least you thought until the brown, cardboard box spilled secrets and leading to the life, the new era you live now. Terrified of the man that has held you at night, deceiving you, making you believe he was the man that you fell in love with. Life is strange, isn’t it?

In this moment, you have fully understood the statement that ignorance is bliss; and ignorant you acted. Though, it was hard with Jinyoung’s sharp eyes and your body’s natural reaction to being scared. Resisting the urge to flinch whenever he touched you was growing harder with each day, but you had to persevere for you to survive. Playing house was something you had come accustomed to, smiling when he hugged you, blush when he kissed you and listening to every word he said. No matter how strange, since “he was only trying to protect you.” With the perception he had of you, he thought that he convinced you that the “bad man” was still out there to hurt you, but only if he knew that you knew that the _real_ bad man was the one claiming to protect you.  

It was in this moment did you feel relief for once in the _weeks_ you remembered everything, a breath of fresh air, away from the toxin that is Jinyoung. It was this night that he had business to attend to, in his words, not yours. You honestly didn’t care where he was going as long as he was gone and you were able to escape. A plan was already formulating inside your head while you sit on the couch, cuddling with this wolf in sheep’s clothing. The television was just meer static noise and Jinyoung’s body heat numbly burned into your skin. The world outside your head was blurry and barely existed.

“...ling, are you okay?” Jinyoung’s voice probed into your head, only catching the end of what he was saying.

“What?” you dumbly asked, eyes still looking spaced out.

Turning towards you he replied, “I said, are you okay?”

“Oh…” you faintly smiled, “sorry, I’m just feel really spaced out right now.” A weak giggle leaving you lips.

“Why is that?”

“Would you believe me if I said I’m going to miss you even though you will only be gone tonight?” The giggle fell from your lips again, while you kept your gaze down. Unknown to you, Jinyoung wanted to jump up in joy. He did it, he fucking did it. You have grown so dependent and so in love with him that just a meer night away from him, makes you this upset.

“Don’t worry, Darling, I will be back tomorrow morning and I have another hour before I leave.” He kissed the top of you head and pulled you closer to him, almost suffocating you. Your dull eyes moved towards the clock on the wall, counting down the seconds to this hour being finished up. Only an hour until you were free.

That hour may have been the longest hour you have ever experienced. Jinyoung clung to you like you were his life support, refusing to let go because even though him only being gone for one night, it pained him to have to be far from you. Like usually, you agreed. A nod of your head and weak smile, but inside you screamed for him to leave already. It took forever for him to get out the door and finally leave you only since he wanted to stay in your embrace a little longer, kiss you a little long, suffocate you a little longer. Once the door was shut, you could finally breathe, letting the air trapped in your lungs release as a sigh. It was time to set you plan in motion.

You waited until the clock stroked one in the morning so you knew that Jinyoung was long gone and wasn’t lingering near the door waited for you slip up, and reveal your true intentions. The wait was long and that clock seemed to mock you as you count down the seconds. Finally, it was time. With one more paranoid look over your shoulder towards the apartment door, you dash into the bedroom, not wasting any time. You rummage through the closet within Jinyoung’s bedroom searching for a backpack, only to find your backpack from when you ran away from Jaebum. A strong case of deja vu coursed through you as you set the backpack on the bed to search through it. All the items were still in there from that night all those months ago. An ache filled your chest as you thought of Jaebum and how he must be feeling right now, but you shake it off, trying to focus on the task at hand.

Your packing was cut short when you heard a cock of a gun. Unknown to you, Jinyoung was suspicious of you and didn’t trust you to be alone for so long. So, he came back, not surprised to see you ready to run away, but still hurt. Hurt a lot. You refuse to turn around knowing you were caught red handed and all hope for freedom was thrown out the window.

“Why would you do this to me, Y/N?” Jinyoung says as he creeps closer with the gun still point at your head. “After all I have done for you and you still try to leave me?” He gets angrier with every word that slips past his lips.

“You attacked and kidnapped me,” you whimper out, feeling the gun at the back of your head.

“No! I did what I had to do to protect you. Jaebum could have hurt you, he was going to hurt you! Why do you think I knew that you ran away? Because Jaebum told me to drag your ass back to him and I quote, kill you if needed.” That achy feeling came back into your chest, knowing that Jaebum was no better than Jinyoung, but at least was not an obsessive asshole.

“That may be true, but you were always so obsessive, this is not healthy.”

“I love you,” He screamed out. “I’m not obsessive, you were meant to be mine, not Jaebum’s, why can’t you get that?”

This man was delusional, was all you can think, refusing to say anymore. With the gun still digging into your head he continues, “How dare you remember, we could have been a happy couple, but you fucked it up, like the clumsy bitch you are. If you’d just stayed ignorant or didn’t try to leave, we wouldn’t have to fight like this.” He drops the gun on the floor, coming close to back hug you with a firm, but gentle grip. “It hurts me more than it hurts you to have to lecture you. I don’t want to have to be mean, not to you, Angel.”

Without much thought you melt into his embrace, trying to soothe him. Unconsciously you hands caress the forearms wrapped around your torso, hoping to calm the raging beast behind you. “Too bad it’s too late for that now.” Before your mind can register the words whispered in your ear, his hands are wrapped around your neck instead of your waist. His hands squeeze tight on your fragile neck, if he applies more pressure he might just break it instead of strangling you. That’s when it hits, he’s cutting off your air supply, you can’t breathe, _he’s trying to kill you_. Weak fingertips bite into Jinyoung’s wrist and arms, your will to live not being stomped out just yet. You mouth was left open and eyes blown out wide, choking noises getting caught in your throat. Somewhere in the incoherent gargling was pleas and Jinyoung’s name within the mix, though it fell upon deaf ears. Instead of stopping, he squeezes tighter, one hand gripping onto your throat, the other around your waist, bringing as close as possible. Jinyoung shushes you while you're struggling becomes weaker and weaker. The fingernails digging into his skin now tickle, the choked noises start to cease and your body goes limp.

With your dying breath all you can do is laugh because who knew, who fucking knew that one little mistake would lead you here, dying and held in the arms of the man you were warned to stay away from. Life was funny and strange and just plain cruel. Before everything went dark all you could think was that you wanted to at least see Jaebum’s face more time, but we can’t always get what we want.  

Once your body was fully limp within his grasp, Jinyoung releases the grip on your neck, turning your body around to face him. Your eyes were closed and mouth was slightly open and a red hand print painted your delicate neck, satisfaction coursing through Jinyoung’s veins. He was able to mark you as his even though your body was nothing more than a soulless rag doll. Jinyoung, places you gently on the bed, knowing he needs to dispose of your body tonight or else he will never have the appropriate time to and he rather not having a decaying body in his apartment, no matter pretty it is.

He walked back into the bedroom with a cloth and rubbing alcohol to clean the wound around your neck and to wipe off his fingerprints. With attentive care he cleans your neck and makes sure no trace of him is left behind. Searching for his hat and face mask, he puts them on your body, lifting your body so it looks like he’s giving you a piggyback ride and you merely just fallen asleep on him, to not raise any suspicions. He leaves his apartment with a click of the door, making his descent down the stairway and out the apartment building. With your body in the passenger set, he drives his way to your parents house with a silencer and two bullets just for them, a smile creeping onto his face.

A giggle turns into a laugh, the sides of Jinyoung’s eye crinkled up, the laugh showing his perfect teeth. Everything was perfect for him, he got the girl he always wanted and got to kill her, too. To Jinyoung that was the biggest fuck you he could give Jaebum, because at the end of the day this is all about pride, nothing else. He just wanted to show up Jaebum, that he was a better man than him in more ways than one. Sure, you were beautiful, but you were just a prize to be won and sadly, it turned into obsession and maybe a twisted type of love, but nothing more, nothing less. Even though, Jinyoung wasn’t able to keep you as long as he wanted to, he was still content with the time he was able to call you his, and in his eyes, rightfully so.

The ride was a quick one since Jinyoung’s thinking fulled up the time to the little house near the countryside. The lock was easy to pick and killing your parents was even easier. It was a quick painless death with a bullet to the frontal lobe for both of them while they laid asleep in their bed. With even less effort he carries your body to the backyard where the garden was, where multiple types of flowers grow. Jinyoung lays you down on the bed of flowers, dawn’s light making your skin glow, even in death you looked beautiful. Grabbing other flowers around the garden, he places them in between your fingers for a makeshift bouquet, hands placed on your chest and tiny, chinese-forget-me-nots decorating your hair. With one last kiss on your paling, cold lips, he walks away from your body knowing your body will be found tomorrow. A sudden sadness hits Jinyoung when he realizes the consequences of his actions, that he can no longer see your beauty and that Jaebum will be broken when he finds out. But, he pushed away the thought because in the end this exactly what he wanted.

Jinyoung was right, your body was found the next day, or more so, that morning when the neighbor’s dog found your and your parents’ decaying bodies, their deaths more bloody than yours. Within hours, your death was local news, than national when it was rumored to be the work of a serial killer. They weren’t wrong, in fact they hit the nail on the head, but everyone secretly knew that your death would never be justified since that killer was yet to be found with his past murders.

And this leads the story to Jinyoung, who sat in his apartment, calculating his next move within the game he plays with Jaebum. He watched the television, staring blankly at the sight of your dead body within the bed of flowers, knowing that Jaebum must be watching it, too. He laughs a little before mumbling to himself, “Life is quite strange? Isn’t it, my dear Y/N.”

Now, for Jaebum, he didn’t have the same tranquil sensation as Jinyoung, no, he was crushed and livid. Pictures of your dead body flashed on the screen, sending pain through out his chest. Without second thoughts, Jaebum grabbed the side table and threw it at the television, breaking it instantly. It felt like his whole world was crumbling beneath his feet, if he thought that when you left him on your own accord hurt, then as of this moment he was in agony. What hurt more was that he knew that this was Jinyoung’s doing, he knew all along, yet he didn’t do anything because he thought he had more time. He knew the game Jinyoung was playing and fell right into his trap. What caused more damage was that in the end he couldn’t protect you from the man he was trying to for so goddamn long.

Like months before, he pulls out his phone to find someone that ran away and instead of the missing being you and the chaser being Jinyoung, the missing was Jinyoung and the chaser was Mark, the only one left he could trust. Life was twisted and showed no mercy on anyone, whether they were innocent or a murderer on multiple degrees. Everyone was equal in her eyes. And it was now that Jaebum realized what a keyframe moment was, that even an innocent mistake of dropping a bland, cardboard box can lead to the murder of his beloved, and how your life fit the definition like a glove.


End file.
